Clip
Snow Love - Yuki Onna Densetsu - Snow Lady Legend thumb|500px|left Câu chuyện bắt đầu tại nước Nhật, cách đây đã rất lâu rồi Tại 1 ngôi làng nhỏ, có 2 vợ chồng, nàng là Yukihime và chàng là pháp sư Kakashi 2 người sống với nhau hạnh phúc được 1 thời gian Bỗng 1 ngày chiến tranh nổ ra và Kakashi phải lên đường ra biên ải cứu giúp mọi người. Chàng ra đi, Yukihime ở lại 1 mình chờ đợi torng mòn mỏi đớn đau, và cuối cùng nàng đã quyết định ra đi tìm chồng Nàng cứ đi, đi mãi, cúi cùng đã đến 1 vùng núi gần nơi chồng mình chinh chiến Lạ thay vùng núi quanh năm bao phủ bởi tuyết trắng và giá lạnh Bất ngờ trên đường đi Yukihime gặp phải bọn cướp, bọn chúng muốn làm bậy với nàng, và để giữ sự tiết hạnh của mình, nàng đã gieo mình xuống vực tự vẫn thumb|500px|left Sau khi Yukihime chết, chính sự đau khổ, oán hận, tiết nuối đã khiến linh hồn cô trở nên băng giá, lạnh lẽo, cô độc và u uất hận, cô đã biến thành hồn ma băng giá đi tìm bọn cướp hại mình để trả thù. Suốt những đêm dài, linh hồn của cô lang thang khắp ngọn núi, chỉ mong tìm được chồng của mình Hễ có ai ghé qua vùng núi ấy nàng liền tiếp cận để xem có phải là chồng mình hay không Nhưng khi nàng đến gần, chính sự lạnh giá của nàng đã khiến những người đó bị đóng băng càng ngày, ngọn núi càng có nhiều những tượng đá băng tuyết vùi thân những người đàn ông bất hạnh. Và cũng từ đó mọi người sợ hãi và gọi nàng là Tuyết Nữ (Yuki Onna) Cho đến một hôm, Kakashi trở về đi ngang qua vùng núi tuyết và dừng chân ở 1 căn nhà hoang, và cũng như thường lệ, Tuyết Nữ lại tìm đến người đàn ông này để xem có phải chồng mình không. May mắn thay, khi nàng đến gần, nàng đã nhận ra đây chính là Kakashi chồng của mình, vì lo sợ mình sẽ làm người ấy bị đóng băng nên nàng đã lùi xa chàng ra Kakashi cảm thấy hơi lạnh thì giật mình thức giấc, chàng nhìn thấy Tuyết Nữ, nhưng chàng liền nhận ra đó chính là Yukihime của mình, chàng gọi nàng. Tiếng gọi ấy đã khiến con tim lạnh giá, linh hồn cô độc và đau khổ tuyệt vọng của nàng được sưởi ấm, nàng ngoái nhìn Kakashi và dần dần tan biến theo làn gió tuyết Bởi vì sự đau khổ, oán hân và lạnh lẽo cũng chính là sự tồn tại của Tuyết Nữ, giờ đây nó đã được giải tỏa nên linh hồn nàng cũng được siêu thoát Kakashi chạy theo hình bóng người vợ yêu quý xa cách bấy lâu và chỉ còn biết ôm nỗi đau trong lòng khi nhìn nàng dần tan biến vào hư không theo làn gió tuyết… .................... Yuki Onna - English version. - Translated by: Gina - Edited by: Lady Anna Lourdes Puyat Lacson Thank you very much my special friend! ......................... Once upon a time, a young couple lived in a small village in Japan. The young husband's name was Kakashi Shaman and his lovely wife was called Yukihime.They lived very happily there for a while, loving each other very much . Suddenly , a war started and Kakashi had to go to the borderland to fight for his country. While he was away, Yukihime lived by herself, faithfully keeping watch for her beloved's return. She felt wretched without him and finally decided to go and look for him. She was determined to remain loyal to their vows of love to each other until she found him at last. On her journey, Yukihime came upon a mountain area where she saw her husband fighting with the enemy. But, the mountain was covered in snow and it was very cold all year round, making it very difficult for her to reach him. Unfortunately, some thieves found her, and attempted to rape the loyal Yukihime. She took her own life instead, choosing to remain her Kakashi's faithful wife. After her death, her soul was still very angry, lonely and cold. She became a ghost and she searched for the thieves to kill them to prevent any further victims. thumb|500px|left Throughout many long nights, her soul wandered over the mountains. She hoped that she would someday find her husband. If she met anyone on those mountains, she looked into their faces to see whether he was her husband or not. But, when she got close to them, they were immediately frozen by her coldness. There were many snowmen on that mountain. But by this time, even they and all of the village people were scared of her freezing glance, calling her "The Snow Queen". One day, Kakashi, who had survived the war, arrived at the snow mountain stopping in front of a desolate house to rest. As usual, the Snow Queen came to this man to find out if he was her husband or not. Luckily, as she moved towards him, she realized that he was her husband after all. Yukihime was afraid that she would freeze him too if she got any closer so she stayed away from him. Kakashi felt a cold breeze brush his cheek and woke up suddenly. He saw the Snow Queen and realized that she was his Yukihime immediately. He called out to her. The sound of her name from his lips warmed her frozen heart and her lonely and hopeless soul. She looked back at Kakashi longingly as she gradually disappeared into the snow wind. Pain and coldness had become her existence. These were finally lifted away for her salvation. Kakashi desperately tried to follow his dear wife but that proved futile. He watched broken-heartedly as Yukihime's image disappeared ever so slowly into the icy breeze. Thể_loại:Cosplay Projects of HO-OH HOME Thể_loại:Yuki Onna Densetsu